Party Hardy: Make a Baby
by Awesomely-Twilightish
Summary: A companion one-shot to my story A Lesson in the Making. Bella and Edward spend some exclusive time together at a party. *wink* READ AND REVIEW!


_**BPOV**_

"Jesus, Bella… just relax. It's only a party. Have some fun," Rosalie said to me as she knocked on Mike Newton's door, the host of the party. "Not too much fun though," Jasper interjected, "I don't want to have to beat some guy up for groping my little sister, so no drinking. Not after what happened last time. Got it?"

"Oh please, Jasper. You know I would never drink." It was true. The last time I had ever let alcohol grace my lips with its presence, I was seventeen. I had been out with a group of friends one night and someone had brought some liquor and we all got trashed. We had gone through two bottles of vodka and wanted to get more so someone suggested we go and rob the local liquor store. I don't know how it happened, but out of six friends plotting to commit a robbery, it ended up being me and my friend Taylor being the only ones at the store.

We hadn't been vigilant enough to think about an alarm system being present and I ended up getting busted by my dad who happened to be the chief of police. He'd caught me and Taylor making out on the store floor –don't even ask . . . – and my dad had grounded me for a month. At the time, Jasper had been staying with us for vacation because my mom and his dad were out of town.

He heard about what had happened with Taylor, and went to his house to pay him a visit and 'teach him a lesson' for getting me in trouble, which in Jasper speak means, beat the crap out of him. Jasper _also_ got grounded for a month. Ever since then, I don't drink because alcohol makes me _very_ reckless.

"Plus," I continued, "I seriously doubt _anyone _would want to grope _me._" Jasper snorted beside me as Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Bella… I don't know how many times I have to tell you this; you don't see yourself clearly," she said. "Yea, Bella. Its sickening how some guys look at you," Jazz added.

I really thought they were wrong and I wanted to say something back but I didn't have time for a comeback because that was the moment when Mike decided to open the door which was just as well. The only comeback I had was a very pitiful 'I disagree, guys.'

I turned my head towards the door just in time to see Mike's face light up. "Bella, you made it! I'm so glad you came!" He stepped out of the house slightly to drape an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into the house with him.

"Oh hey, Mike. Happy to see you too," Rose muttered as she and Jazz brushed past us into the house. I laughed as Rose rolled her eyes shaking her head behind Mike's back and walked off to a group of friends. Jasper started to do the same but seemed to change his mind at the last second. He turned to Mike and gave him an I'm-watching-you-so-if-you-touch-my-sister-then-you're-so-dead look and then walked off.

Mike towed me over to an empty couch with an arm still wrapped around me. "I didn't think you would come to my party when I first invited you earlier," he said with a smile. "I wasn't planning on it, but Rosalie and my brother dragged me here." His face dropped very quickly and I started backtracking because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "But I'm really happy I did come, Mike." I did my best to make my smile seem genuine. His face brightened immediately and I was super happy I hadn't elaborated and said I was only happy because it was better to be at his party than to be home alone.

"I'm glad you came too," he said with too much affection for my tastes. An awkward silence filled the air. It was one of those moments when you had to fill every silence with a word, so I did. "This is a really nice place. I'm surprised you can afford it. You know, being a college student and all."

He laughed and shook his head. Had I said something weird? "No way could I afford this place on my own. It's got four bedrooms and two bathrooms. This is where my brother and I grew up. This is my parents' house, Bella"

"They don't mind you having parties here?"

"Oh, they don't know. They're on a millionth honeymoon in Mexico right now and they think I'm such a goody that it's alright for them to leave me and my brother home alone. He's only fifteen, but I think he can handle himself. He's over at a friend's house now so I had a party."

He chuckled like it was the most humorous thing on earth. I raised my eyebrows, surprised. It was shocking that Mike would have a huge house party while his parents weren't here _and _allow his fifteen year old brother out at God knows what time but it was even more surprising that he still lived at home with his _parents_! He had to be at least my age, if not older. "Wow," was all I could say.

There was that awkward silence again. . .

Mike was in most of the classes that I took and out of the all the time we'd spent together, I still couldn't seem to make myself comfortable around him. I had tried so many times, but it just wouldn't happen. It wasn't that I didn't like Mike; he was a good friend and all, but things were always awkward.

A couple weeks ago, he had asked me out and before then he has always made it known that he wanted more than friendship. Although I'd never had a boyfriend, I knew Mike Newton was far from my type and until he realized that, things would be weird.

"So, you wanna dance?" I looked up at Mike, breaking away from my reverie to see him gesturing to other people in the middle of the living room moving to the music. "I can't dance," I mumbled, "sorry."

"How about I teach you?" He moved his hand to sit on my knee and started moving it upward. I grabbed his hand quickly, moving it from my thigh and placing it on his own leg instead. "I _don't _dance," I said, hoping this time he got the point.

"Yea, that's fine," he said, not discouraged. "I don't like this song anyway. How about I get you a beer?"

"I don't drink."

"Maybe just make an exception tonight, huh? I'll get you a beer and then once you loosen up, we can go to my room and talk." I didn't like where this was going.

"Why don't I just drink some water or something and we can talk here?"

"Gosh, Bella, you're so uptight." He slung and arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. This was _really_ getting uncomfortable now. I got up from the couch, removing myself from his hold in the process. "I don't think I want to sit with you anymore, Mike. You should leave me alone now." I walked away from him and towards the refreshment table.

As I got closer, I saw there was a guy around my age behind the table mixing around the red stuff in a crystal bowl. If I remember right, his name was Eric and I think he was in one of my classes. "Hey, what's that you're mixing?" I asked him with a smile. I must have surprised him because he dropped the spoon quickly and looked up, eyes wide.

"Oh––oh, um its fruit punch."

"Sounds great; I need something with no alcohol because it would _really _suck to get plastered and not know what was going on. That _is_ alcohol free right?" I had to make sure because I wouldn't put it past some people to spike drinks. You could never be too careful.

"Oh, no, it's not alcoholic _at all_. Go right ahead." He smiled and waved his hand towards the punch bowl, walking away. Hmmm, nice guy. . .

I spotted some chips and made my way over to that bowl, putting some in a napkin before pouring myself some fruit punch. I watched couples and friends dancing together to some fast and loud song that was playing as I swayed to the music myself. I sipped my drink until it was gone and got another cup, and when that was gone, I got another.

I was staring to feel a bit woozy, but I had no idea what was causing it. I'd heard somewhere that dehydration caused dizziness, so I got another cup full of juice. A little while later, Jasper came by.

"Hey, Bells. You looked a bit lonely so I came over. Having fun?"

"Sure am. I so love this atmosphere." I noticed my words were a bit slurred. "Loving the house and the drapes and the people. Have you seen the kitchen? I love that too. Most of all, I love _you_, dear brother of mine." I stepped to him, meaning to hug him but fell into his–– thankfully–– open arms.

"You seem more clumsy than usual, Bella. What's up with you?"

"You are up with me, silly. And I love you for it!"

"You sure love a lot of things tonight. I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were–– wait a minute! I thought I asked you not to drink, Bella. Are you drunk?"

"No way Jazzy. I don't–– I'd never–– drink I don't you know I silly would never!"

"That made absolutely no sense so something's up. What exactly have you been drinking?"

"Nothing, Jasper, so cool it. Just juice and stuff. See?" I shoved the cup towards him. He took it, smelling it first and then making a face. Then he drank.

"Bells, don't drink anymore of this, alright? It's spiked."

"Spiked? No way!"

"Yes way. Stay here. I'm going to find Rose. I think it's about time we leave."

"Righty–oh, sir!" I said while saluting him. He walked away, shaking his head. Jasper had told me already that the juice was spiked, so I had no aversion to still drinking it. I mean, getting drunker wouldn't make a difference if I was leaving in a bit, right?

I held onto my cup, sipping occasionally while scanning the crowd for Jazz or Rose. I swayed back and forth to the music for a while well, my drunken version of swaying– wishing Jasper would hurry up and find Rose so we could leave. I was really over being at this party. First the thing with Mike, then the spiked punch and now people were starting to light cigarettes. They did know not everyone liked smoke, right?

I looked around for at least a _corner _of the house that wasn't inhabited by smokers, but found none. I spotted a balcony door and walked over to it, thankful for the chance for fresh air. My inner celebration for the air was put to a halt as I spotted a glimpse of bronze hair– Edward Cullen. He was out there with some other people seemingly playing a drinking game. "EEK!" I cried as I dashed back into the house. "Shit, shit!" I looked around for another place to go when I spotted a hallway. I roamed the hall, finding a room–finally. I walked over to the bed praying this was a guest room and not Mike's.

This night was a mess. Now I not only had to avoid Mike, but on top of that, I needed to not make a fool of myself in front of Edward. Not that I would mind accidentally doing something to embarrass myself in front of him. I mean, he was only the guy I've been crushing on for three years! Goodness! Why did he have to be all cool and crap and get invited to parties….

_Screw staying put Jazz, _I thought. He was just going to have to find me because I was definitely _not_ leaving this room!

_**EPOV**_

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! " I choked a little bit as I laughed at the crowd cheering me on to finish my beer before Tyler. I knew they were trying to egg me on, make me hype enough to finish first but it was distracting . . . Especially since Emmett was apart of the cheering and he was such a loud mouth.

I downed the rest of my beer, smiling as I looked at Tyler to see he had only gotten halfway through. Emmett patted my back, congratulating me for my win. "Fork it over, man," I said to Tyler. Her grumbled as he dug in his pockets and handed me a crumpled twenty dollar bill.

"I told you I'd win though, Ty. You can't get too mad." I smirked at him as he sauntered off, back into the house to talk to some girl. I had just beaten Tyler in a bet we had made. He'd bet me that he could chug five beers faster than I could. I promised him that I would win. When you grew up with Emmett and your parents went on frequent business trips when you were a teen, you picked these kinds of talents up.

I had ended up downing six beers in a row before Tyler even made it to his fifth. My eyesight had started getting blurry and my words were kind of slurring, but it was worth the 20 dollars and the title of winner. Hell, these were my college days. The days to let loose and have fun, so why not have as much fun as possible?

I was brought out of my glory-filled thoughts by a loud squeak coming from the doors of the balcony and I turned quickly to see what the hell could make a sound the high pitched. I saw a retreating figure that I recognized instantly as Bella Swan. I could tell her from a mile away.

I had been in the school for a year when she came here as a freshman. I'd met her through my brother who coincidentally had been dating Bella's best friend and roommate. I was really surprised when I had first realized she was in a couple of my classes. It turned out that only half of her classes were those of an actual freshman. While she was still a senior in high school, she'd attained some college credits and didn't need to take all of the required freshman classes, as she already had the credits for them.

I never had gotten to know her very well, but as the years went by, I found I had a pull to her. We didn't have to talk much for me to know I really liked her.

"Why the hell are you staring down an empty hall, loser?" I brought myself back to the present, seeing that my brother had said something to me. "Um, what?"

"I said, why are you staring down the hall? There's no one there."

"Oh. I um– I saw someone I know."

"Lemme guess," he said taking a swig of his beer, "it was Swan."

"H-how'd you know?"

"Rose told me earlier that she was dragging her here." I nodded, only slightly understanding.

"That still doesn't explain how you knew it was her. Yes, she's here, but it could've been anyone I was looking at."

"But it wasn't. I know it was her because you can't lie for shit when it comes to the girl. Plus, you were drooling a little. Close your mouth idiot." I wiped my mouth as he laughed at me. "I _was not_ drooling!"

He shook his head with a smirk. "What now, Em? Why are you shaking your head at me?"

"Because you're a coward, man. It's so obvious you like her. Just go talk to her. Ask her out or at least go make friends with her. Just don't watch her walk away like some crazy stalker."

"I can't, Em."

"And why not? You don't have to worry about it. Just be yourself. Wait, scratch that. Here, take a drink and you'll be fine." He shoved his half empty beer bottle at me and I downed it. Hell, why not take a chance and talk to her? I was already drunk, so if I said anything stupid, I could just blame it on the liquor. I took a deep breath and walked down the hall to the room I'd see her go in and knocked.

_**BPOV**_

"Jazz?" I asked towards the door when I heard a knock. The only response I got was another knock. "Look, if you aren't my brother, you can just go away."

"Um, I'm not your brother but can I please come in anyway?" My eyes bugged out of my head as I realized who the voice belonged to. It was muffled but that voice sure as hell belonged to Edward. "Um, uh, hold on!" I scurried around the room trying my best to not tip over in search for a mirror. I found one, looking over my appearance before throwing myself back on the bed.

"Come in." I braced myself as he opened the door slowly and peeked in. "Um, hi," he said, giving me a small wave before coming in the room all the way. "Oh, Edward, hey. I didn't even know that was you." _Real smooth, Bella. It's not enough that you're slurring, but then you say the lamest thing? _I internally slapped myself and looked back up at Edward.

"Yea, I saw you walk in here earlier and I just wanted to come and see how you were. I haven't seen you in a while." I clearly remembered seeing him earlier today in class, but I didn't say anything about that, just nodded. "You mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Um, sure thing." He came and sat by me, smiling. "So why are you in here all alone? The party's out there."

"Ugh, the smoke. And Mike… that guy is not very good company."

He laughed along with me. "Yea, tell me about it. He's cool and all sometimes, but other times he goes overboard. Don't you think?" I nodded in response. For a while we sat together in silence. Not awkward, uncomfortable, I-wish-I-was-spending-time-with-someone-else silence, but one where nothing had to be said.

I smiled at him and he smiled at me. It was weird to have Edward Cullen in the same room, just me and him. We'd never had much time together so I was confused as to why he'd come in here in the first place– not that I was complaining.

"So why'd you come in here again?" I asked, trying my best not to sound rude. "Well, I just wanted to come and hang out or . . .something."

"Mhmm," I said nodding. "This hanging out is fun… _Great _conversation," I said sarcastically. "Haha, yea. Okay, let's talk then. Tell me about yourself."

"Tell you _what_ about me? There's not much to tell. I'm just . . . Bella. There isn't much."

"Oh please. I think there's more to you then _just Bella._ C'mon tell me about who Bella is. Where she grew up and what she likes and stuff." I thought a bit about it and then decided to just go with it.

I spent what seemed like forever telling him about my childhood in Phoenix, and about my teen years in Forks. I told him about my childhood friends, favorite school subjects and things I loved to do on the weekends. I may have let some _very_ embarrassing childhood stories slip out, but we won't go into that.

When I was finished, I looked up at him to see whether or not he'd fallen asleep yet. I had been talking for days about my normal, ever so boring childhood and I knew he couldn't possibly be interested in what I was saying. When my eyes met his, I was surprised to see he was wide awake, looking at me with a small smile.

"What? What are you smiling at?"

"You know, you're really very pretty Bella."

"No, seriously," I said laughing, "what's got you smiling?"

He didn't respond to me. Instead, I saw him inch closer to me. I backed up a little while he still approached me. He got closer still and I froze in place in anticipation to what he was about to do.

He was millimeters away from my face by now. This was the closest I had ever been to Edward Cullen and it was overwhelming. He smelled so good– like vanilla… and almonds. His lips finally touched mine and I lost it. I instantly grasped the back of his neck, fisting my hands in his silky hair and let loose. _I, Bella Swan was kissing Edward Cullen!_

He pulled back a little to lay his forehead against mine, smiling bright. "You don't know how long I've waited to do that," he said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I loved it nonetheless.

"You, you _kissed _me," I said in disbelief. "Yea, I did. I want to do more than that though. _Much_ more."

"So do it," I whispered, surprised at myself. Like lightning, his lips were back on mine and we were moving in sync with each other. He moved away from me for a bit. "W-what are you doing?" I wanted to know why he was moving away from me. He'd just said he wanted this.

"I'm moving." I was confused for a bit until he kicked off his shoes and moved up to the top of the bed, leaning against the headboard. He patted the seat next to him and I quickly kicked off my own shoes, joining him. As soon as I'd gotten close enough, he grabbed my face, bringing it to his own. I loved the feel of his lips on my own and I found myself straddling him. I had no idea where I was getting this courage from, until I remembered the spiked pinch, like I said– alcohol makes me reckless.

Edward kissed down my neck and back up again, earning a moan from me. "You like that, huh?" he asked. I kissed the corner of his mouth in response. "Yes, I like it. So, _so _much." he brought his lips back down to my neck, making a trail to my collarbone. "Mmmmm, that feels good. . ."

He didn't say anything. We kissed for an immeasurable amount of time and I could feel the bulge in his pants grow and harden between my legs. My panties were getting wetter by the second and I started grinding against him for friction. "Uuuhh, oh god. Mmm, oh that feels so good," he moaned against my neck. I just kept up my steady rocking, feeling him get harder and harder with each movement.

"Oh, god. Take off your shirt Bella." His hands slid down to the hem of my shirt, pulling at it and I ripped it off, throwing it to the side of the room. His nose skimmed my breasts and his hands slipped around me and he opened my bra on the first try. I could tell this definitely wasn't his first experience with one.

He threw my bra down to where my shirt was, and turned back to me, looking me over. Smiling, he moved his lips to my right breast and took it in his mouth. He began sucking and swirling his tongue around my nipple that was hardening with each passing second.

With his hand, he began massaging my other breast, kneading it with his specially-made-by-god hands. "Y-you have on too many clothes," I told him. He threw off his shirt quickly, throwing it somewhere in the room. My lord, his chest was definitely a sight worthy of no one other than . . .well, no one.

He flipped me over so that he was hovering over me and moved his hands to unbutton my pants. I didn't protest and when he started pulling them down off me, I lifted my hips and shimmied out of them.

Edward came back up to my face, planting a kiss on my lips before traveling downwards. He kissed both of my breasts before trailing kisses down my stomach and just above my panty line. When he started to move my underwear down, I panicked, grabbing his hands to hold them still. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax, Bella. Trust me."

"Uh, uh… okay?" I slowly released his hands, waiting to see what he was going to do. He grabbed the waistband of my panties and pulled them down until they were off. Climbing back up to my waist, he slowly and firmly pulled apart my legs. His hands touched…. down there and I almost pulled away. "Just relax," he said again.

Holding my legs in place, he lowered his lips to my center and began licking. Instantly I started squirming. This wasn't something I had ever had done to me before and I was surprised at how good it felt. He continued to lick me, occasionally nipping at my clit. A couple more licks and I felt my stomach tighten in anticipation of what was going to happen. I couldn't hold my legs still with what he was doing to me and his hold tightened on them to keep me in place. "I-I think I'm going to come. S-s-stop Edward. Its t-too much."

I fisted one hand on the sheets next to me, grabbing so hard that I thought they might tear. The other hand was knotted tightly in his smooth hair waiting for him to relieve me of this oh so good torture. He didn't stop like I had asked though.. Instead his tongue became more urgent, lapping faster and his hand came up to my sensitive nub, rolling it between his fingers. I didn't stand a chance. Within seconds, I came and Edward didn't stop until he had licked me clean.

I looked down at him as he emerged from between my legs and I slowly came down from my high, waiting for my breathing to return to normal. "Oh–my–god," I said, breathlessly.

He laughed. "Actually, I prefer Edward." He climbed back up so that his face was level with mine and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips and even more when he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I didn't pull back like I usually would, but instead offered my own tongue, exploring his mouth as he explored mine.

Leaning away, breathless, he said "I want to feel you."

"What?"

"Let me feel you, Bella. I want to know what you feel like around me." Instantly something in my head clicked and my hands automatically went to the waistband of his jeans. "Eager, aren't we?" he said chuckling. I didn't respond though because he was right. I _was _eager.

I finished with the button on his jeans and he pulled them down for me. I was surprised to see that he had on no underwear. I wondered if he _always_ went commando or if this was a one-time thing.

I stared at his pulsing dick, also shocked at the size. I had no idea if it would fit _anywhere_ inside me, especially the hole that was provided. As I was staring, he seemed to get harder–as if it was possible. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Mhmm," I nodded. He placed himself to hover above me again, supporting his weight with his elbows. He positioned himself above me and I closed my eyes. I'd heard from my friends–all of which were not virgins like me– that the first time usually hurt. Pain was not something I was looking forward to however inevitable it was.

He slip into me slowly, inch by inch and I could feel myself stretching. He stopped when he came to my barrier and he looked at me, questioning with his eyes. "This is the first time. I think you should do it fast."

"Like a band-aid?"

"Like a band-aid," I confirmed. I took in a deep breath and as he plunged into me, I let it out with a small scream. I'd thought breathing through it would help– it didn't…

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I held up a finger, indicating him to wait. "Just gimme a minute, k?" He nodded and after a minute, I gave him the thumbs up to go.

His movements were slow at first. He had a steady pace, moving with care to make sure I felt as little pain as possible. After a while of having him in me, I got used to his size. It started to feel good. "Edward… faster." He stopped his movements. "You sure?"

"Yes. Go faster…"

He started moving in and out of me, but this time his movements were quicker. "Ungh… oh that feels so good. Harder, Edward. Do it harder."

He grunted, going faster, pounding into me now. You could hear the sound of skin to skin. My face was covered in a light sheen of sweat and so was his. He moved faster still, making his movements more urgent. I could feel the familiar tightening deep within, signaling my oncoming climax.

Edward picked up more speed, putting more of his weight on me so he could fill me more. I could hear him grunting in my ear. "You feel…. Sooo goood around me."

"Don't–ever–stop Edward. Never– ever." He pumped into me a couple of more times as I tightened around him. He spilled into me quickly, grunting and I felt his warmth spread as I followed quickly behind, screaming out his name.

He fell on top of me, breathing heavily and I was too tired to push him off. A couple of second later, he rolled onto the other side of the bed. Our breathing slowed and he looked at me smiling. His bright eyes and amazing smile was the last thing I saw before I drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~

"Holy shit, my _head_." I was in hell. I had to be because my head was killing me. Quite frankly, I think I was about to die. I tried to open my eyes, but thought better of it when I saw that God was trying to blind me with the 'gift' called sun. Right about now, I deemed it a curse!

I covered my eyes with my hand, opening them only when they were fully covered. I tried to outsmart the light by lifting my fingers one by one. Even then it didn't work because I was still partly blinded, but I decided this time to just let my eyes adjust. I looked around for the first time, noticing instantly that this _was not_ my bedroom. _Where the fuck am I?_

I rolled over, startling when I realized I wasn't alone in this unknown room. I couldn't tell who it was because their back was turned to me, but I knew for a fact it sure as _hell_ wasn't a female. I decided to get out of bed to inspect better.

_Holy mother FUCK! I was naked too!_

Oh, God, what did I _do_ last night? I walked around to the other side of the bed after grabbing the sheet from the bed. I got around and gasped, nearly falling to the floor. I had just been in bed _naked_ with Edward Cullen. What the hell–

I stopped myself short on that thought as parts of last night rushed back to me. Holy hell. I'd had sex with Edward mother fucking Cullen! This wasn't right. People like me didn't do these kinds of things with people like him.

Looking around the room quickly, I found my clothes and threw them on as fast as I could, thanking the high heavens that he hadn't woke. I looked around the room for some paper and a pen, scribbling a note on it.

I placed the note on his pillow next to his head, also giving him a small kiss on the forehead. Might as well take advantage of the fact that he was sleep, right? I grabbed my purse and checked my phone seeing that I had about 10 messages from both Jasper and Rose, all saying something along the lines of 'Bella, where the _hell_ are you?!'

I walked out of the room, taking one last glance at a sleeping Edward, before running out of the house, happy to go unnoticed.

Now I just had to concentrate on the situation with Edward. Surely he would think it was a mistake and would regret it. Therefore, it was my job to avoid him at all cost, saving us both the future awkwardness.

_**EPOV**_

I woke up the next morning, smiling. I thought to myself how good it was to be me, thinking back on the events of last night. I was surprised I could remember each and every detail, despite the fact that I had been totally wasted. I found that I could somewhat ignore the pounding in my head and my sensitive eyes just thinking about Bella.

I rolled over, wanting to wake her up proper–with a kiss– shocked to find I was alone. I guessed she had maybe gone off to the bathroom or something and I turned back around to get comfortable again. It was then that I heard paper crumble under my head. I reached to the top of my pillow, reading it quickly and then ripping it to shreds.

_Edward, _

_I'm so, so sorry. I really never meant for this to happen and I can understand if you are angry at what went on last night. I'll leave you alone from now on._

_-Bella._

I couldn't believe this! I thought we'd made progress. I thought she finally saw how I felt about her and I thought she'd felt the same way. I saw now that she had probably done all that she'd done out of pity.

I pushed the covers off of me, throwing on my discarded clothes angrily, leaving Mike Newton's house as quick as possible. I tried to leave behind my thoughts, but they came along. I couldn't help but think about how stupid I felt for not realizing that Bella would probably regret what had happened between us. I got in my car, shoving my keys in the ignition concentrating fully on the fact that if we ever had one again, all future conversations with Bella Swan would be awkward.

**There you have it folks. My god it took me forever to write this damn thing! I'm preying you guys liked it because it took me a full week to write this and its freaking 14 pages long. I've NEVER written **_**anything**_** this long.**

**Show some appreciation, LEAVE A REVIEW!!**

**PS. Forgive me for any mistakes. I had a limited time to write this and didn't have enough time to edit.**


End file.
